


everything that i need (i need from you).

by carlsdimples



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, I didn't proofread, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, hyunghyuk rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlsdimples/pseuds/carlsdimples
Summary: "by the way, you know it's five in the morning right?"ーin which minhyuk can't stand a wall separating him from hyungwon.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	everything that i need (i need from you).

**Author's Note:**

> !! lowercase intended 
> 
> (stray heart by green day because "you're not alone and now i'm where i belong")  
>    
> i want to write a part 2 but i also have like three tests next week so like maybe next time sorry  
> (i just wanted to post something after so long) ;;
> 
> please ignore my 29495 showki drafts that will probably never see the light of day  
> 

"i'm gay and lonely, hyungwon," is the first thing hyungwon hears when he picks up his phone. he really regrets having left it on his desk at the other side of the room, he thinks after forcing himself to get up to reach it in order to hopefully go back to bed. it was when he saw it wasn't his alarm but his best friend calling him, that he realized he wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon.

(he knew by experience that if minhyuk wanted to call him, he'd try until hyungwon either got tired of the ringing and picked up the phone or shut it off.)

"it's so nice to wake up to your voice," hyungwon says slowly, a little sarcastic, but minhyuk doesn't doesn't feel offended. 

"by the way, you know it's five in the morning right?" 

"yes," minhyuk pauses, and hyungwon automatically knows he feels at least a tiny bit sorry for interrupting his sleep. it's enough to forgive him. 

"and you know i love, looove sleeping, right?"

hyungwon's voice is a little deeper than usual, quiet and slow, and he has no idea how much minhyuk is affected by it.

"then come over and sleep if you want," another pause, before minhyuk's voice lowers in volume, almost as if he wanted and at the same time didn't want hyungwon to hear, "i want your company."

hyungwon plops back down on his bed. 

"no, you come over, idiot. i'm not leaving my bed."

"fine," and not even twenty seconds later, there's a knock on his front door. hyungwon sighs. he'd just lay down.

"dumbass, come open the door at least."

hyungwon convinces himself that'll be the last thing he does before going back to sleep, so - a little reluctantly - he makes his way to the door and unlocks it, opening it to reveal minhyuk in sweatpants and an oversized sweater that engulfs his slim frame. minhyuk smiles brightly, phone still pressed against his ear, before he hears hyungwon hang up to let him in. the second the door is closed behind the older, hyungwon doesn't waste time and goes straight back to bed, joined by minhyuk soon after.

hyungwon never rolled up the dorm's blinds higher than halfway, but since minhyuk showed up the room's gotten brighter. or maybe hyungwon's eyes just adjusted to the light, he doesn't really bother to try and understand.

"we're literally neighbours, and you wanted me to get up and come over," hyungwon says dramatically, faking an offended tone. minhyuk laughs, and his eyes turn into pretty crescents. 

hyungwon looks up from the pile of blankets under which he's buried and sees minhyuk looking back at him with a content smile. his gaze is absent, like he's lost in thought. he's laying on his belly next to hyungwon, with his head propped on his palm. hyungwon reaches up to ruffle minhyuk's already messy dark red hair.

"what are you thinking about?" 

minhyuk snaps out of his trance. hyungwon thinks it's adorable how minhyuk subconsciously leans into his touch. again, hyungwon ignores how pretty minhyuk looks with his hair of that colour, discarding the thought quickly.

"nothing," he looks down, but a faint smile still adorns his face.

a couple of minutes pass, in which both remain silent. hyungwon's arm gets tired, so he lowers his hand and stops petting minhyuk's head, but the other is quick to grab hyungwon's hand and squeeze it. minhyuk's skin is so soft. hyungwon begins to wonder if minhyuk's silence means there's something wrong, or if he's just tired - lately, minhyuk's been lost in thought quite often. the words leave his mouth before he can really think about it.

"do you still feel lonely?"

minhyuk lowers his head so that his bangs fall messily over his eyes, hoping that would hide his expression from hyungwon. he shakes his head.

hyungwon smiles, satisfied. 

"can i go back to sleep now?" 

"of course, yeah."

"oh and classes start at nine today, please wake me up so that i'm not late okay? thanks."

"you're letting me stay with you?"

hyungwon laces his fingers with minhyuk's. it's simple, he does it without even thinking about it and possibly without knowing what it means to the older.

"of course, you can't just come over for five minutes and then leave, that's dumb. besides, you wanted me to keep you company right?"

minhyuk hums. he waits, and watches hyungwon's eyelids flutter closed, how his lips part slightly as his breathing becomes even. they're still holding hands, but hyungwon's grip slowly loosens. minhyuk smiles when he thinks that hyungwon trusts him enough to sleep right next to him. 

he wants to hug hyungwon tight and press his face against the younger's neck, to tickle his skin with kisses, but refrains. instead, he grabs his phone with his free hand and snaps a thousand pictures of hyungwon's pretty sleeping face. he struggles to come up with the excuse he'll tell hyungwon once he finds out.

he doesn't let go of hyungwon's hand, not even when his palm starts becoming sweaty, though he has to when he notices the time they have together before school is almost over. he sadly gets up and walks to the small kitchen to prepare breakfast for hyungwon. he's certain he left another piece of his heart on hyungwon's palm when he let go of his hand.

he doesn't know how to cook, but he knows where hyungwon keeps his milk and cereal - he's trying to guess which box he should open, which probably shouldn't have taken this long, when hyungwon not so gracefully walks in wearing his uniform (exceptional, minhyuk thinks, not only did he get up - he'd also managed to get dressed in under an hour!).

"the first one," the taller points at a pink box and minhyuk hands it to him. hyungwon's adorable, trying not to fall asleep as he pours milk into his bowl. minhyuk smoothes down his hair. 

"how was your sleep?"

"great, come over more often." 

minhyuk chuckles, "you even woke up on your own just to avoid giving me the satisfaction of waking you up again."

hyungwon nods, swallowing his food before replying, "of course."

a brief moment of silence passes unnoticed.

"which classes do you have today?"

"maths, maths and some other type of maths," sleep slowly leaves hyungwon's voice as he talks, "minhyuk, what the fuck am i doing with my life?"

"don't worry you're smart, you got this."

"yeah, yeah," he puts on his thick glasses.

hyungwon gets up and walks over to the door, putting his shoes and coat on. he's about to open the door, when minhyuk stops him.

"idiot, don't forget your bag." 

hyungwon makes a surprised expression, like his books were the last of his problems and minhyuk just brought up something revolutionary that he'd never heard before, then he remembers the teachers' warnings when he forgot his stuff last time. 

"right, thanks," he leans down to leave a quick kiss on minhyuk's forehead. minhyuk doesn't even register hyungwon running to his room to grab his things and then running back to the door. minhyuk opens the door for him, still confused, still in his most comfortable clothes and messy hair.

"you don't have classes today?"

minhyuk shakes his head.

"then walk me to class, if you don't mind."

"not at all."

"good, that's what you get for waking me up early."

minhyuk smiles and steps outside before closing the door behind him, waiting for hyungwon to lock it before walking with him to his first class of the day.

the last thing hyungwon says before leaving him alone is, "thank you, i'm gay too and for once not late to class."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! <3  
> have a good day (or night)
> 
> im gonna go finish my homework now


End file.
